


Nakenlekar

by CelestialTrash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Friend Fiction, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialTrash/pseuds/CelestialTrash
Summary: Alex påstår att han har gått och blivit bög, Jon utmanar honom att bevisa det.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Nakenlekar

**Author's Note:**

> Denna historia skrevs för att mina vänner ville ha en kärlekshistoria mellan två av våra straighta vänner. Jag har bådas tillstånd att skriva den.
> 
> Tack @bluebirdinspace för att du beta-läste den åt mig!  
> Tack Maria för de finna bilderna :)

Snön föll tungt över staden, de sista fyrverkerierna slutade smälla in det nya året för någon timme sedan. I en liten lägenhet satt två män framför tv:n och spelade Super Smash Bros tillsammans. Nyårsfesten hade kommit till sin ända för ett tag sedan och de sista gästerna hade släpat sig glada och berusade hemöver. I ett nyckfullt beslut valde Jon att stanna kvar och hjälpa till med städningen, men det slutade med att Jon och Alex hamnade framför tv:n. Eller snarare lämnade de aldrig soffan. Under kvällen hade ett vänskapligt bråk brutit ut om vem som var bäst på Smash och vilken karaktär som var bäst. Där satt de berusade vännerna nu redo att få veta vem som hade rätt, Jon som Bayonetta och Alex som Kirby.

“Fa-an, vilka schyssta tuttar på den bruden va?!” Utbrast Jon när Bayonetta gjorde sin entré i spelet. Han lutade sig närmare skärmen för att få en bättre blick. “Henne skulle man inte ha något emot att leka lite nakenlekar med. Eller hur?” Han lyfte sin hand i förväntan att Alex skulle ge honom en high-five.

“Jag har blivit bög.” Svarade Alex med lite nonchalans i rösten.

“Va?” Jon sänkte handen.

“Jag har gått och blivit bög.”

“Ja, jag hörde vad du sa men vad fan menar du med det?” Sa Jon med ett skeptiskt skratt.

Alex lutade sig fram på sina knän och stötte lätt till Jon på armen “Jo, jag menar det att jag skulle hellre leka nakenlekar med dig än med Bayonetta.”

“Med mig? Va fan är du bög eller?” Svarade Jon snabbt.

“Jo, jag sa ju precis det. Kanske inte just med dig, men jag känner bara det att jag inte pallar med alla brudar längre. Till exempel Towa, hon är så jävla gnällig och allt tjat och jävlar. Hon är så svår att få i säng. Jag får aldrig ligga. Men tänkt då om man börjar satsa på killar istället, alltså bögar. Jag menar det är bara att gå ut på stan och leta upp en bög och säga: ‘Hej, ska vi knulla?’ ‘Ja för fan!’ kommer han att säga, för han är kille, kåt och bög. Det är ju asnice.” Avslutade Alex med ett tillfredsställt leende på sina läppar medan han lutade sig tillbaka och tog en klunk från sin cider.

Jon gav Alex först en chockad blick som sen övergick till tvivel. “Men va fan, är du seriös? Nää… Men tänder du på killar då? Det är en jävla skillnad, det vet du väl?”

“Man kan ju släcka också,” sa Alex medan han släppte ut en lång rap.

“Men har du ens testat ligga med en annan kille? För att se om du kan, så att säga ‘släcka’?”

“Nää, det har jag inte men jag menar ett hål är ju ett hål. Det gör väl ingen skillnad vem det sitter på?” Belåten med sitt svar ställde Alex ner cidern för att fortsätta matchen som hade pausats under diskussionen.

Jon stirrade på skärmen i några sekunder men pausade spelet snart igen. “Bevisa det.”

“Va?” Alex kollade på Jon förvirrat.

Jon fuktade sina läppar och upprepade sig. “Bevisa det. Knulla en kille och visa att ett hål är ett hål.”

Då blev det det Alex tur att se chockad ut, “Vart fan ska jag hitta någon kl 04 på morgonen på nyårsdagen? Navet?”

Lutandes närmare Alex, viskade Jon med vad som skulle vara en skämtsam röst men kom fram lite osäkert. “Du har en här.”

Alex pupiller vidgades och han slutade andas för en sekund. Jons hår hade haft stylat hår i början av kvällen men hade blivit lite rufsigt, och på huvudet satt en partyhatt där det stod ‘Happy New Year’. På hans kinder hade han limmat fast glitter för att se mer festlig ut. När Alex ögon vandrade över Jons ansikte såg han hur Jon bet sig själv i läppen medan han kollade på Alex läppar. Försiktigt lutade Alex sig fram för att fånga upp Jons i sina egna, han släppte ut ett andetag han inte visste att han hade hållit. De började försiktigt men snart ökade det till en passionerad kyss. Alex tryckte ner Jon mot ryggstödet medan hans händer vandrade längs Jons kropp. Han hade aldrig tänkt på hur det skulle kännas att känna någons skäggväxt mot sitt eget, han hade ju trots allt aldrig hånglat med en man förut. Han hade inte heller tänkt på hur annorlunda det skulle kännas med en hårig kropp. Ena benet föll ner mellan Jons lår och han kände Jons stånd började göra sig märkbar.

“Vi kanske ska röra oss någonstans mer bekvämt?” Stönade Jon ut medan Alex började kyssa längs hans käklinje. Med ett grymtande drog Alex med sig Jon till sängen som stod precis bredvid soffan. Medan de gick så började han dra upp Jons vintertröja. Snart slog Jons knän i sängkanten och han blev nerputtad av Alex som gled in mellan hans ben. Han ställde sig på sina knän och tog av sig sin egen tröja och kollade ner på Jon som låg under honom. Jon hade aldrig förut sett någon kolla på honom med sådan lust. Han kände hur hans byxor började bli obekvämt tighta vid skrevet. Han kollade ner mellan Alex ben och såg att även hans byxor hade ett stånd som försökte kämpa sig fri. När han kollade upp såg han att Alex kollade på honom med en extremt nykter och intensiv blick. Alex började långsamt spänna upp bältet och dra ner sin gylf. Hela tiden höll han Jons blick. När han hade fått av sina egna började han otåligt med Jons, och inom några sekunder var de båda nakna.

“Vilka fula märken, låt mig massera bort dem.” Sa Alex när han såg märkena runt Jons höfter som byxorna hade lämnat. Alex började smeka och kyssa fjäderlätta kyssar över Jons kropp. Han vandrade från Jons hals ner över bröstet, han stannade och nafsade lite på en av Jons bröstvårtor så att den blev hård innan han fortsatte ner mot sitt mål. Han kysste nära Jons stånd men aldrig tillräckligt nära för att ge honom någon riktig stimulans. Jon gav ifrån sig ett frustrerad gny. Alex kollade upp på honom från skrevet med ett nöjt leende på läpparna.

“Oj, oj, är det någon här nere som känner sig bortglömd?” Med ett flin grabbade han tag i Jons kuk med ett stadigt grepp och gav den en långsam runk. Ett jämmer av missnöje gavs över den lilla stimulansen han fick.

“För i helvete Alex, sluta plåga mig!”

Med ett flin på läpparna böjde sig Alex ner mot kuken och gav den en kyss. Han kände smaken av Jons försats när han började lätt suga på tippen. Mustigt, manligt och något som bara gick att beskriva som Jon. Han lutade sig tillbaka lite och blåste lätt på kuken, en rysning gick genom Jons kropp av kylan. Med ett kvidande tog Jon tag i Alex långa hår och förde honom tillbaka mot hans kuk. Alex följde villigt ner och svalde så mycket av Jons kuk han kunde, det han inte fick in lät han sin högra hand runka av istället. Hans vänstra vandrade upp längs Jons varma inre lår och började massera Jons kulor istället. Jon stönade ut i lättnad, hans höfter juckade uppåt medan hans händer förde Alex huvud längre ner längs kuken.  
Han hörde hur Alex höll på med något men var för distraherad av tungan som slickade längs hans sträng för att lägga märke till något annat. Snart kände Jon hur ett blött och kyligt finger masserade hans rövhål, Alex hade fått fram glidmedel från någonstans men vart brydde sig inte Jon om. Det enda han kunde fokusera på just då var fingret som började pressa sig in i honom. Visst hade han testat lite för sig själv men det var inget i jämförelse med när någon annan var där. Hans kropp öppnade upp sig för Alex och fingret gled in. Fingret började försiktigt att glida fram och tillbaka och snart fick det sällskap av ett annat som gled in i hans varma inbjudande hål. Alex skickliga fingrar hittar snart Jons prostata vilket fick Jon att bita tag i sin hand och gömma sitt ansiktet i täcket under honom. Alex släppte tag om Jons kuk med ett ljudligt pop men fortsatte att långsamt runka av hans kuk medan hans andra hand mjölkade prostatan.

“Under täcket, är du feg?” Jon kollade upp på Alex som flinade ner på honom. Alex hand lämnade kuken och tog tag i Jons hand som täckt munnen. “Sluta med det där, jag vill ju höra dig när du tar min kuk.” Alex såg hur Jons kinder blev röda och hur han undvek hans blick. Jon var inte van vid att göra så mycket ljud ifrån sig men Alex beröring fick han att känna saker han inte hade känt förut med de kvinnorna han hade legat med.

“Jag har aldrig gjort det här med någon förut så var lite försiktig.” Fick tillslut Jon ut, han visste inte varför han kände sig så generad. Han hade aldrig varit speciellt pryd av sig men det var något speciellt när Alex kollade ner på honom med den där passionerade blicken. Om Alex var hård förut var det inget i jämförelse med nu, det kändes som hans kuk kunde skära diamanter när han kollade ner på mannen under honom. Hans kuk grät försats i förväntan, om den inte fick någon uppmärksamhet snart så trodde han att han skulle bli galen. Med glidmedel i handen gjorde han sig redo för att föra in den i Jon, han tog sin huvudkudde och stoppade den under Jons ländrygg för att få en bättre vinkel. Alex gned sitt ollon längs Jons skåra tills den var i linje med hans stjärna.  
Det tog allt av Alex självdisciplin att inte bara gå loss och förstöra Jons tighta lilla rövhål. Långsamt och kontrollerat så sjönk Alex in i Jon och de gick från att vara två till att bli en. Jon drog in ett djupt andetag när kuken trängde sig in i honom. Han hade ?aldrig? känt sig så fulländad förut. Han lade benen över Alex rygg för att kunna föra honom ännu djupare. När Alex bollar låg längs Jons fylliga rumpa och Jon kände Alex pubs kittla hans stjärt så gav Alex Jon en liten paus för att kunna vänja sig vid intrånget. Dock så brast snart tålamodet och Alex började ta för sig av bytet som låg under honom. Längs Jons fjäderlena nacke började Alex lämna ett spår av kyssar, när han kom till axeln sög han där ett märke så folk skulle veta att Jon hade blivit tagen denna natt. Efter några till juck bytte han vinkel och Jon gav ifrån sig ett högt stön. Alex hade träffat prostatan. Jon hade aldrigt känt något så fantastiskt förut, han började se stjärnor och han undrade om han hade hamnat i sjunde himlen.  
Rummet fylldes av ljudet av två människor som delade något som de aldrig hade upplevt innan. Det var ljudet av hud mot hud, prasslandet av lakan och stön av njutning. Ute fortsatte snön falla och för de som befann sig ute kände de hur kylan bet tag i dem, men inne hos de två männen som upptäckte något nytt om sig själv var värmen påtaglig. Alex kände hur svett rann ner längs han rygg, han var så varm inombords men han visste inte om det bara var från den fysiska aktiviteten eller om det var något mer som började vakna till liv inom honom medan han kollade ner på Jon som låg under honom. Jon såg så sårbar ut där han låg, håret tillrufsad, huden hade fått en rödflammig ton och glänste av en tunn hinna av svett, hans pupiller vas så stora att ögonen såg nästan svarta ut, läpparna var puffiga av deras passionerade hångel tidigare och hans blick… Hans blick var så fylld med lust.

“Ja-jag kommer komma snart.” Sa Jon med en darrig röst och han kände hur Alex började runka av honom i takt med sina juck. En värme hade börjat byggas upp i botten av Jons mage och han kände hur hans pung drar upp sig.

“Kom för mig.” Sa Alex i en befallande röst och det var det sista som krävdes för att putta Jon över gränsen och han kom med ett tyst skrik. Hans rövhål började pulsera och mjölka Alex kuk, som om den bad Alex att också komma med honom. Jucken började bli mer desperat och taktlös medan Alex närmade sig klimax, det tog bara några till och med ett grymtande kom han i Jons nu besudlade hål. Han föll ovanpå Jon och släppte ut en belåtet suck. Efter ett tag gled hans nu slaka penis ut ur anuset och efter sig gled lite sperma ut.  
Alex började kyssa Jon igen medan han med ena fingret började mata in sin sperma i hålet, han gillade tanken på hur han har markerat Jon. Att hans fertila sperma nu flyter runt i Jons kropp letande efter ett ägg för att föra hans gener vidare. Jon kved till när han börja hålla på med hans nu överstimulerade hål men hade inte orken att säga emot, och vad han nog inte tänkte på var att han tyckte om den primitiva animalistiska sidan som Alex visade. Båda kände att de behövde duscha med tanke på svettet som rann längs deras kroppar och Jons sperma som nu var klistrat mellan deras magar, men de var för trötta och berusade för att verkligen bry sig.

“Jag är rätt så nöjd med att bara släcka.” Viskade Alex med ett småleende och Jon gav ifrån sig en lätt puff av ett skratt. De somnade tillslut i varandras armar, julbelysningen sken svagt på dem där de låg. Nyårsdagen rullade fram med nya löften om framtiden och vad som väntade framför de två vännerna och deras nya relation.


End file.
